Where Are We?
by Lilythh
Summary: The South Park Boys go To Super Happy Fun Shine Camp, but things didn't turn out as planed.Some people are going missing. What will our favourite boys do? SLASH
1. Before Camp

_**Where Are We?**_

It was a beautiful day at South Park... in other words the snow was so thick you couldn't see your hand in from of your face and no-one was game enough to leave the house. That why I was on the phone to my super best friend, Kyle Broflovski. Kyle has best my best friend since like kindergarten and my Super best friend since 4th grade. We were going to some camp thing tomorrow with Kenny McComrick, Eric Cartman, Butters Scotch, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Clyde Donivan, and some other people I don't know.

_"Stan! Are you even paying attention to me?"_

"Yeah, Yeah. Sorry"

_"I said do you think we're still going to that camp tomorrow?"_

"Well, probably, dude, cause our parents already paid"

_"Yeah."_

"Stan, Get off the phone now, we're having dinner now" mom shouted from downstairs.

"Sorry man, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess"

_"Ok, Bye dude."_

I don't really wanna go to camp tomorrow, but it won't be that bad, Kyle's gonna be there... and our other friends... of course.

"Stan, are you going to have beans?"

"No."

"Are you ready to go to camp tomorrow?" dad asked me.

"No"

"Have you packed yet?"

"No"

"Can't you-" he was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Stan, get the phone" It's always 'Stan do this', 'Stan get this', 'Stan are you...', 'Stan can you...', 'Stan will you...'.

_"Hello?" _

"Oh, hi Kenny"

_"Do still have to go to that shitty little camp tomorrow?"_

"Yeah why?"

_"Thank god, I thought I was the only one. Cartman said he wasn't going so I had to check with someone else"_

"I bet we'll see him tomorrow morning getting on the bus to camp"

_"Haha, yeah"_

"Sorry Kenny I'm gettin another call"

_"I gotta go anyway, see you soon dude"_

I hung up and answer the other call coming through

." Hello?"

_"Hey fag."_

"What do you want Fat-ass" Cartman isn't as fat as he was in 4th grade but he's still fairly big.

_"Are you going to that faggy little camp tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, are you?"

_"I dunno, camping isn't really my thing"_

"Sure it isn't. Anyway I have to go pack my bag for the 'faggy little camp' tomorrow"

_"Whatever. Bye fag"_

Now to go upstairs and pack my bag...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_Beep. Beep._

Stupid alarm. Waking me up at... 5:30 am. Who the fuck in their right minds would get up at 5:30 in the morning. Me, unfortunately. For the stupid camp, I have to be at in Forty-five minutes. I lazily roll out of the bed and drag my tired ass to the bathroom for a shower. After the shower -that didn't help wake me up at all- I get dressed and go down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Stan" Dad said a he took a sip from his coffee. He was the one taking me to the bus stop.

"Mminnnnn" I mumbled. It's still snowing today, but not as heavy as last night. I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to get my bag, when i saw a message from Kyle:

_'can u plz pick me up? mi parents wont driv me nd im not walkin'_

I quickly replied:

_'Yea k. ill b ther in 10.'_

Before going downstairs, putting my bag in the car and telling dad we have to pick up Kyle.

A few minutes later we pulled up at Kyle's to see him walking out the door with his bags.

"Hi, Kyle" I say as he gets in the back seat.

"Hey, Dude"

The rest of the drive to bus stop was pretty silent. When we got there people were getting on the bus and just like Kenny and I predicted Cartman was there too. Kyle and I got out of the car and ran over to the bus. We got a seat across from Kenny and Cartman up towards the back.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Kenny" Kyle and I replied simultaneously

"Hi Fags"

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

"Stupid Bitch" Cartman Mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Stupid itch" Said Cartman Scratching his arm.

"Oh okay" Ms. Crabtree said turning around and staring the bus.

"Well this will be fun, Spending 2 weeks in Camp Horror."

"It can't be that bad Kenny" I wasn't trying to encourage him I was trying to encourage myself. Kyle seemed to notice this and gave me an awkward side hug to try and reassure me.

"H-hey guys"

"Hey Butters" Kenny was the only one to reply. Cartman was ignoring him and Kyle and I were listening to Kyle's IPod. I feel kinda bad for Butters, he's always smiling and being nice, but no-one really likes him. Except for maybe Kenny. Only 5 more hours until we get to 'Super Duper Fun shine Camp'

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

What an awesome name for a camp. Lol. I hope you liked it. Review? I don't even care if I get flames, it just makes me wanna be better. Please Review cause they make me super very happy. :)

Rainbow xoxo


	2. Super Happy Fun Shine Camp

Ok thanks to everyone that reviewed even the one that flamed me. :) I don't think I will update all the chapters this quickly but I'll try. In case anyone else noticed. I do know Ms. Crabtree is dead; it's all part of the overall plot. Also if someone know/ is a Beta that could possibly Beta my story could you please let me know? Thanks. :) So here's chapter 2. Enjoy

_**Where Are We?**_

_**Chapter 2: Super Happy Fun Shine Camp**_

As we got off the bus I glanced over at Kyle who was getting his bag out of the bottom of the bus. Suddenly Kenny came up next to me.

"Hey, dude"

"Come on campers, this way. Over here you will find out your cabin groups." Said some girl with black hair, smiling. We went up a small notice board hanging on the side of what would appear to be the front office. I quickly scanned through the list to find my name. I was in Cabin 'Sunny Smiles' with, Kenny, Butters, Cartman and Tweek. Most cabins had 5 people in them except Craig, Kyle, Clyde and Tokens cabin.

"Please make your way to your cabin, Lunch is at 12 so you have time between now and then to explore and settle in. By the way, I'm Taylor; I'm one of the senior campers here" Said the girl now known as 'Taylor'. She was sill smiling.

People were talking amongst themselves but I could still hear Craig talking to Taylor.

"Excuse me, but I think t would be smart if Tweek was put in my cabin" Craig flipped her off.

"Oh I sorry, but once someone has been put in a group then they can't be moved" She said ignoring the fact he had the finger up at her.

"You don't understand. Tweek is a spazzy Twitchy guy and I'm the only one that can calm him down. So you see, I think Tweek should be moved to my Cabin"

"Well, I would love to, but you are only in a 4 people cabin so there won't be any room" She didn't sound like she wanted to switch them.

"What if someone switched?"

"Well, who would switch?" She sounded like she was getting a bit angry now.

"Kyle"

"…I don't think I should switch anyone"

"Kyle!" Craig shouted.

"What?"

"You're swapping with Tweek"

"But I don't think-" She tried but was cut off.

"Ok." Awesome! Kyle's in my cabin now… not that cared he was in a different cabin. When Craig walked off Taylor turned around and stopped smiling mumbling something that sounded like 'Retarded Fags' as she walked into the main office.

"C'mon Stan" Kyle said picking up his bag and following Kenny and Butters.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

About an hour and a half later we were all settled in and about to go to lunch when someone knocked on our door. Kenny opened the door and Craig and Tweek burst in.

"I don't like that chick"

"Who are you talking about?" Kyle asked.

"That chick; ya know, the black haired one that was always smiling"

"Why? She seems hot" Kenny argued.

"Shut up Kenny! Why don't you like her Craig?" Kyle continued to Craig on.

"Well, I put a note saying Tweek should be in my cabin because he's all spazzy; they put him in a different cabin. I took Tweek to find coffee; she said he couldn't have any. We were coming over here; she said only one of us should go into another person's cabin at a time. Doesn't she understand Tweek can't be alone?!"

"I don't like her either," well I don't "She's too fake, she called Craig a fag cause he wanted to look after Tweek," Tweek blushed "She is always staring at me and… Just she's… suspicious, I guess" Kyle nodded, Kenny glanced over at butters and Eric just laid there.

"Alright dumb fags, maybe she didn't get your note Craig, Maybe she didn't think Tweek should be drink coffee when he just finished a whole thermos, maybe she didn't want the cabins too crowded. Did you think of that Craig? No… didn't think so."

"Whatever Fat-ass no-one asked you!" Kyle retorted.

"L-let's j-just go to l-lunch guys" Tweek said, shaking.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

The rest of the day was pretty boring. We didn't do anything except lay around, not much we could do. Everyone had been told to go to bed at 10:30 and we were woken up at 6:30am – Half an hour before Breakfast-. We walked into the cafeteria, got our food and sat down. After a few minutes of Cartman and Kyle arguing a Thin blond girl with puffy red eyes came up to us.

"H-have" sniffle "you s-seen… M-Mathew?" As she said the boys name tears started pouring down her face.

"No, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"W-we were… wal-king around l-last night' sniffle " a-and he said h-he should go to b-bed and he he l-loves m-me and' sniffle " h-he'll see me t-tomorrow. S-so I w-went back t-to my c-cabin and I w-went to g-go s-" sniffle " see him t-this morning and h-his friends s-said h- he didn't c-come b-back t-to the cabin last n-night" By now she was fully bawling her eyes out. I looked over at Kyle and he look back at me. I really felt sorry for this poor girl.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I wasn't planning on cutting it off there but… I have camp tomorrow and I have to get up early. I really love reviews cuz they make me happy. :) Like I said before if anyone is/knows a beta-er (?) can you please tell me? I hope you liked it; this was pretty much just a plot setting chapter. Please Review. Love you all

Rainbow xoxo


	3. End of Someone else's camp?

Sorry For not updating sooner, I was on camp and I've barely gotten any sleep (A girl in my cabin snores like a pig in a grinder.) Thank you to everyone that reviewed and to my super awesome Beta xNao. I'm gonna try to put pairings in the next chapter cause I haven't started those yet. :). Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: it's on my page.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Once the crying little bitch left, Stan and Kahl started talking about how _sad _it is that the poor girl's boyfriend disappeared. Her boyfriend is probably some retarded stupid idiot that got lost, anyway.

"That poor girl," moaned Stan, "I would be so sad if something like that happened to the person I loved."

"I know, if you," Haha. Kahl the, stupid Jew, was blushing. "or any of our other friends ever went missing like that—"

"The stupid retard just got lost, Jesus."

"Shut up Cartman, if someone you lo—wait, you don't love; you're a heartless bastard!"

"Ay! Shut up, Jew!"

"Make me, Fatass."

"Stop it. I don't wanna get kicked out; I haven't even eaten anything yet!" Kennah ordered, sitting down next to Butters.

"Screw you guys, I'm goin' to the cabin." I recited, and with that I left. I don't have to put up with their shit! Oh, great, I just remembered… there is fuck-all to do in this dumb ass cabin! Well, I could always go through the Jew's phone. There had to be something in it I could use against him. Nothing very interesting: texts to Stan, pictures of Stan, texts from Stan—he, of course, had some texts to and from other people, but messages from Stan greatly outnumbered texts from others.

I could go through his iPod. Hawthorne Heights? Kyle listens to Hawthorne Heights? He and Stan almost _share_ an iPod; it's probably Stan's.

Those two are so obviously gay for each other. They're always together, and they're way too close to be straight. Fags. Maybe Kyle likes me? Hah! Yeah right. Why should I care anyway? I don't like him, either—of course I don't. He's a stupid gay ass Jew.

_Knock. Knock. _

"What the fuck do you wahh—"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Thanks to My Beta for well, Beta-ing :) here's the next chapter. **_

_**Rainbow xoxo**_


	4. Stanny?

It was lunchtime and we hadn't seen Cartman yet. He wasn't in the cabin when we went there, and he didn't usually miss lunch, which was the main reason we were concerned (or curious, at least). After Butters and I finished lunch we went to look for him. Kyle and Stan refused to follow, because, _'they don't care what happens to that fat-ass'_, as Kyle had stated, and Stan preferred to stay with his super best friend.That was why Butters and I aimlessly explored the camp, looking for any sign of Cartman.

"D-do ya think that m-maybe the same thing happened t-to Eric as that other guy?" Butters asked, peering up at me through his baby blue eyes. In the last couple of years I'd grown a bit taller; I'm still not that much taller than Butters, but I'm shorter than Stan and Kyle.

"Nah." I answered casually. "Cartman was probably right; the guy could have just gotten lost or something. He might be back now."

"G-gee, I hope so, that poor girl must be s-so sad."

Silence. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't comfortable; it was merely silence.

"W-well, what do ya th-think happened to Eric?"

"Knowing Cartman, he's probably just doing this to make fun of that girl."

"Th-that's not v-very nice." Typical Butters.

"Or he could be doing it to see who would worry if he disappeared," Which, of course, was typical Cartman.

I didn't really care that he'd gone missing; he was probably just being an asshole and making fun of that girl. To be honest, I only went because Butters was getting worried and didn't want to go alone. That pissed me off. Butters worries about Cartman, but Cartman ignores, teases, hits and calls Butters horrible things. A particularly abusive relationship if you ask me.

"Why do you care?"

"W-what?"

"Why do you care if Cartman is missing?"

"Cause he's my friend. Don't you care?"

"When he's gone more than a day, I'll care."

I was kinda relived that was his answer. I don't know why. Well, I guess that's not true. I have a _small _crush on Butters – oh, who the hell am I kidding, I'm in love with Butters Stotch. I look over at him and saw he was breathing heavily, beads of sweat running down his pallidface. I looked at the watch Stan gave me for my thirteenth birthday to discover that it was 3:37pm. We'd been walking around in the sun for 3 hours.

"Let's take a break."

"O-Okay,"

We sat down on a log that was conveniently placed next to where we were standing. I noticed I was sweating too, so I took off the orange t-shirt I was wearing. I sat back down and noticed Butters staring at me, blushing. I smirked.

"K-Kenny, why are ya smirkin' l-like that?"

"I'm smirking? Hadn't noticed." I responded, smiling at him making him blush even more. Butters' head suddenly shot up and he looked towards the direction we came from. That's when I noticed too, someone was laughing. Correction: _two_ people were laughing.

"W-who's there? I-I'll fight ya… or s-somethin'." I sat closer to Butters and put my arm around him protectively. He was blushing again.

"It's okay, it's just us." Stan revealed as he and Kyle stepped out from behind a tree. "So, what are you two doing?"

"Buttercup and I are out looking for Cartman. What are _you _two doing here?"

"Stanny and I are out looking for you and _Buttercup_."

"You can't call him that, he's my _Buttercup._" I said, fake pouting. Butters was blushing enough for his face to rival Red's hair.

"Hold on, _Stanny? _Seriously, Kyle, _Stanny?_"

"What, don't you like it?" Kyle sniffled, faking a look of hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry Ky, but we all know you can do better than _Stanny._" I encouraged.

"Stan-ums? Stansy? Stanso? Stansky? Sta—" Kyle experimented, only to be cut off moments later.

"But on second thought, Stanny sounds great." Fake smile.

"Anyway," I began, bringing them back to what they were discussing before. That's the thing about Stan and Kyle, they'll be talking to a group of people, to one person, and then they'll get caught up in their own conversation. It's kinda annoying sometimes. "Why were you looking for us?" I looked over at Butters, he was awfully quiet. Just sitting there, looking at me. Okay, well, he's looking at me and not blinking _or_ paying attention to anything else, so I guess—technically—he's staring at me. Not that I minded.

"Oh, yeah. It's some sort of retarded assembly." Stan answered, looking away from Kyle like it was the hardest thing anyone had ever done.

"Ok, come on Buttercup." I coaxed, smiling in his direction. This time he didn't blush, but instead smiled back. His smile is so cute, just like him.

--

**Beta Note:** Oh my God! So hideously cute, I could barely stand it! Nicknames like Buttercup and Stanny… ah! Love! Although the absence of Cartman got me down. I wonder where he is.

Nonetheless, YOU ROCK. DEAR READERS, GIVE HER SOME REVIEWS! IMMEDIATELY!

--xNao.

**Author Note: **Thank you so so so much xNao. I couldn't have done this without you you rock. :) and to all my reviewers, please review (Well duh lily, that's why they're called reviewers.) anyway what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Please review.

Love Lily (Aka Rainbow) xoxo


	5. Putting the pieces together

Disclaimer: it's on my page

--

_Stan and Kyle were hiding behind a tree, somewhere. Stan couldn't quite make out his surroundings._

"_Stan, where are we?" Kyle whispered. The moon was shinning, lighting up Kyle's face and hair, revealing a scratch across his cheek._

"_I-I don't know," Stan replied, throwing his arms around Kyle in a tight hug. They heard a cracking noise behind them._

_-Flash-_

"_Butters? Butters, where are you? Butters?" Kenny's voice echoed as he explored the area, trees towering high above him._

"_K-Kenny? I-I love you!" Butters shouted from somewhere in the trees._

"_Butters?"_

_-Flash-_

"_Kyle, I love you, don't leave me." Kyle was hiding his head in the crook of Stan's neck. Stan had his arms around Kyle, his lips pressed on Kyle's porcelain forehead._

"_I-it's okay, Stan. I'll stay here, I love you too." They leaned in close, about to kiss when there was a scream in the background._

_-Flash-_

I suddenly sat up in my bed and looked around the room. I peered outside and saw something move; most likely some sort of critter, or a bush or the wind or something. That was the weirdest dream I'd ever had, but I did feel kind of funny after waking up. Kyle told me he loved me, I said I loved him back – what the hell was with that dream? Whatever it was, I didn't feel like sleeping by myself anymore. I got up slowly and crept over to Kyle's bed.

"Kyle? Hey Ky, you awake?" I whispered, nudging him slightly.

"Mhmh," Kyle mumbled incoherently, rolling over.

"Kyle, wake up." This time I shook him, the volume in my voice rising.

"S-Stan? What… do you want?" His voice was raspy and uneven with sleep.

"I-I had a, um… a, weird dream." I explained.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, 4:25 I think."

"The dark one or the light one?" Kyle _is_ really smart; don't get me wrong, but he's really not the brightest crayon in the box directly after waking up.

"The dark one."

"Why are you waking me up then?"

"C-can I, uh, s-sleep with you?" I was blushing ridiculously from asking such a thing from him not that it would be the first time we shared a bed. No, the reason I was stammering like Butters was because of the dream I just had. I mean, well, we said we, uh, loved each other. You have to admit that's pretty queer.

"Sure, whatever." Kyle replied casually, moving over. Probably because he wanted to get back to sleep.

"Thanks, Kyle."

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I woke up the next morning to the flash of a camera. I cracked my eyes open only to see Kenny, camera in hand, and Butters next to him. I moved my head faintly to notice that Kyle and I were cuddling, I had my arms around his waist, his head resting gently on my chest. I started blushing and slowly got up.

"Uh, what's the time?"

Kenny was trying not laugh as he answered, "Almost 6:30."

Kyle rolled over and mumbled my name, which was when Kenny and Butters' quivering lips finally caved; they both erupted with laughter. I was blushing almost as much as Butters was yesterday. The laughter must have woken Kyle up because his eyes snapped open, and he sat up immediately.

"What's so funny?" He looked at Kenny and Butters, still laughing, then looked at me while blushing and decided to drop the matter. "What's for breakfast?"

Butters stopped laughing to answer Kyle's question. "I-I dunno, we haven't been down there yet."

"Okay, well we can go down now."

We left the cabin unlocked, in case Cartman realized nobody cared and came.

We walked to the cafeteria quickly, considering it's not really that far from our cabin.

As we sat down, a brown-haired girl with tanned skin opened the doors. She looked around for a moment then spotted who she was looking for. "JESSE!" She shrieked.

A boy who looked about our age turned around. He looked as if he had been crying.

"If you don't just forget about looking for Michael then I'm going to break up with you! I don't care if he's your best friend; I'm your girlfriend!"

She walked over to the boy who was apparently named Jesse, who said something to her that was too quiet for any of us to hear. "I am not making a scene! Who's more important to you; Michael or Me, your girlfriend?!" She shouted.

"Michael." He stated simply. The brown-haired tan girl looked shocked, then an angry expression washed over her face.

"If Michael is so damn important to you, why don't you go out with him instead?! I'm breaking up with you!" she screamed at him before leaving the cafeteria.

"Wow, I never realized how dramatic cafeterias are". Kyle stated, looking at everyone at the table.

"Y-yeah," Butters agreed.

A few minutes later, Jesse came over to us and asked if we had seen Michael.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him." Kenny replied.

"Okay, sorry for wasting your time."

"I hope you can find him. And it wasn't a waste of our time." Kyle replied. Jesse smiled and thanked us before going off to ask another table.

"Does anyone else think this is weird?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean that Mathew guy goes missing, then Cartman, and now Michael." Kyle said, though he was obviously thinking.

"This makes no sense," Kenny agreed.

"M-maybe we should a-ask Jesse w-when he saw M-Michael last." Butters suggested.

"That's a great idea, Butters!" Kyle's sudden outburst scared the young blonde. "Mathew was walking back to the cabin, apparently alone; Cartman- as far as we know- went to the cabin alone too. Maybe the same thing happened to Michael!"

"Kyle's right; they were all alone, as far as we know." Kenny added while he patted Butters on the back.

"Jesse!" I shouted across the cafeteria. Jesse turned his head to look at us. His lips turned up into a small smile and he approached us.

"Uh, Jesse, when was the last time you saw Michael?" I asked him. Jesse frowned a little at the question, but answered anyway.

"Last night; he said he was gonna go for a walk. Why did you want to know?"

"Well, Mathew went missing when he was alone. Our, uh, friend," I struggled to find the right expression at first, "Cartman went missing when he was alone, too. Did Michael say he was alone?"

"Yeah," Jesse realized. "I offered to go with him, but he said he wanted to 'clear his head'."

"Okay, thanks Jesse." I offered a reassuring smile.

--

That was a dramatic chapter O.o please review. I only got 1 review on my last chapter.

Lily xoxo

**Beta Note:** Getting super exciting, so awesome to beta for! I love this sort of suspense, and you should too! REVIEW!


	6. The Plan?

After a couple days, eleven more people had disappeared. Stan approached us the day Michael went missing, and told us they had figured out what was happening, and that they hadn't seen them for about six days now. Half an hour before, Kenny appeared out of nowhere, (meaning he had probably died) and told us to meet them at their cabin. So, here we are walking towards cabin 'Sunny Smiles', trying to avoid that bitch, Tyler. Or something.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice monotonous as usual, as we walked towards my cabin.

"We figured out how the people going missing are going missing." Stan said, smiling at us. We immediately started paying more attention.

"Everyone that has gone missing so far has –as far as we know—been alone when it happened, even the ones gone missing recently. The first person absent: Matthew. He was walking back to his cabin, alone. Second person missing: Cartman. _He_ was walking back to the cabin alone. Third person missing: Michael. He was out walking by _himself_. Everyone that has gone missing was alone. So from now on, we will have partners that will stay with us until camp is over." Kyle concluded, each word in his speech sounding absolutely steady.

"Isn't he awesome," Stan stated with a dreamy sigh.

"What the fuck, Stan?" Clyde asked.

"N-nothing,"

"Anyway, do we have to be with the same person the whole time?" Token asked.

"Yup, but you get to pick you partner."

"Yeah?" Clyde began. "I'll have to be with Token cause Craig will be with Tweek, Kenny will be with Butters and Stan will be with Kyle." Wow, good guess, Clyde.

"Well, I mean me—well, we could—I mean, someone could…" Kyle was cut off.

"Wait, don't you wanna be with me? I am I that bad?" Token asked. Great; here we go again.

"It's not that…"

And that's was where I stopped listening.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

"Tweek, I wanna go for a walk?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"GAH!!" He shrieked. "Don't do that, Craig! You scared me!"

"Anything would scare you, Tweekers. So are we gonna go for a walk or what?"

"Yes—no—I don't know! Gah! It's too much pressure!"

"Okay, come on then."

"I-I'm coming." He's so adorable when he's scared. Which is all the time.

"Uh, C-Craig, y-you're staring at m-me." Wow, sharper than I thought.

"Whatever,"

We walked towards the forest that I eventually convinced Tweek to enter. Now, we're walking around somewhere in the forest. Hopefully we can get out. I don't wanna get lost and go on some retarded adventure.

"Craig… do you, um, hear something?" Tweek muttered next to me.

"No, Tweek, I don't."

"A-are you sure? I-I swear I can hear something! Eurgh!" Twitch, twitch.

"What do you hear?" I sighed.

"Singing,"

"Singing?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Yes, singing." he confirmed.

"Where is it coming from?"

"That way," he said pointing in some direction.

"We'll follow it then,"

"Uh, is that a good idea?"

"It's only singing. It won't hurt anyone."

"O-okay."

As we walked in the direction Tweek pointed in, I could hear the singing too. The voice was sweet. The tune was familiar, but I couldn't remember where I heard it. I had just noticed Tweek was walking way to close to me. He was in my personal space.

"Tweek... why are you walking so close to me?"

"Gah! I-I don't know!"

"O…kay."

We walk in silence for a few more minutes until we come to a clearing. In the clearing, I can make out a girl. She has long, thick chocolate brown hair, intense blue eyes and alabaster skin. She's beautiful, in a sort of eerie way. She is the one singing. Now I can understand what she is singing:

_"Once he hears to his heart's content, sails on, a wiser man.  
We know all the pains that the Greeks and Trojans once endured  
on the spreading plain of Troy when the gods willed it so—  
all that comes to pass on the fertile earth, we know it all!"_

Suddenly, her voice halts. That's when I notice the bodies around her. I noticed the bodies of Matthew, and that chick that was looking for him. I couldn't see the bodies of anyone else we knew though.

She looked at us and her eyes went black, the color drained from her hair and her voice was an ear-splitting screech. She looked at Tweek, not even paying attention to me. She started walking towards him, and he made his way to her, like some sort of puppet. Then I realized what was about to happen.

She had Tweek under her spell; she was luring him to his death. She was going to kill him. So, I did the most reasonable thing to do; I flipped her off.

That's when she noticed me.

"Tweek?" I asked, looking right at him. Maybe I could break him from the spell. He didn't look at me.

"He can't hear you, mortal. _My_ voice is the only thing he can hear! Your speech won't have any effect! He can only hear singing from the one he adores! " She shrieked, her tone intense.

There is no fucking _way_ you're gonna get me to sing.

"_Tweek,_" I sing. Nevermind. His eyes lock with mine and he seems to snap out of it for a second. Then her singing gets louder.

"_Tweek, she is controlling you. Listen to me and do what I tell you to,_" I once again resonate. Tweek looks at me, then at her. He starts walking in my direction. Then she sings louder, but he keeps walking towards me. This means… he adores me. Well, don't I feel special.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, Tweek!"

"What about her?" He said pointing to, what used to be the beautiful enchantress. "N-Nevermind."

We eventually found our way out of the forest, and back to camp when I remembered something.

"So, you adore me huh?" I asked looking over at Tweek. Crimson stained his cheeks.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Was that bad or what? I haven't seen many episodes with Craig in them, so it was kinda hard to write his POV. I don't think I'm ever gonna write another chapter in Craig's POV. Sorry to anyone who actually did like it. Even if you didn't, please review. They make me happy. =)

**Beta Note:** Tweek and Craig moment? So cute. It's amazing what love can get someone to do – I mean, seriously, Craig SINGING? That's a miracle right there.


	7. And Then There Were 13

Sorry for not updating earlier. Sometimes I really hate going to a private school, they give too much homework. Oh well, can't have everything. Hopefully people didn't give up on my story. I probably would've update quicker if I got more REVEIWS!! I seriously got 2 reviews for the last chapter... and I flame, but that's unimportant. This is the beta-ed version cuz i didn't get the beta-ed one. Anyway, the story...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

I was laying on my bed listening to Kyle's IPod while he was in the shower. I was only in a pair of shorts because it was so hot. I think it's kinda funny how only a couple of hours away its snowing. I looked over as the bathroom door opened and Kyle walked out in only a pair of boxers. I stared. I know I did.  
"See something you like?" He said jokingly when he noticed me staring. I threw a pillow at him in reply.  
"Where did Kenny and Butters go?"  
"I think they went to the cafeteria" I told him.  
As Kyle proceeded to get dressed, I turned his IPod off.  
"What do you wanna do dude?"  
"Get dressed"  
"Haha, after you get dressed?"  
Kyle and I simultaneously looked at the two blondes that burst through the door.

"How many people were here when we first got here?" Kenny asked.  
"Uh I don-"  
"47" Kyle cut me off after doing a quick calculation in his head.  
"D-do ya know how m-many there are n-now?" Butters questioned.  
"There should be 35" I answered.  
"There should be. There is only thirteen"

"Only thirteen? What happened to everyone else?" I questioned him.

"W-we dunno. E-everyone w-was at the cafeteria." Butters stuttered out.

"We went in and asked where everyone was. They said this is everyone"

"Whe-" I was cut off by the door flying open again as Token and Clyde walked in.

"Dude, she tried to kill us." Token breathed out. He'd obviously been running.

"Who tried to kill you?" I urged.

"Ms. Crabtree." Clyde answered.

"Hold on. Start from the beginning." Commanded Kyle.

"Well...

_-Flashback-_

_Token and Clyde were walking out near the front of the camp in the car park, when they saw the bus. _

"_Maybe we should see if Ms. Crabtree could take us- what's left of us- back to South Park." Token suggested. As they walked towards the bus it started. Ms. Crabtree drove the bus like she didn't see them. They got out of the way think she didn't see them but she changed direction too. It was obvious now that she was trying to run them over.__Clyde and Token ran to the front office looking for help, but no-one was inside. They went in anyway thinking she wouldn't drive the bus into the office._

"_Token? Token look." Clyde said pointing at the wall covered in newspaper clippings. The papers had titles like _'Kids gone missing at camp', 'Kidnapped at camp' 'Camp closing down- children missing' and ' Super Happy Funshine Camp Grand opening'.

"_We have to tell the guys" Clyde shouted at Token. Token nodded and they ran to Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters cabin._

_-End Flashback-_

We all just stared. Everyone wanted to say something, we just didn't know how.

"We were attacked by some singing woman." Craig said running into the room, through the already open door. At least he broke the silence.

"What?" Kenny and Token demanded.

Everyone listened as Craig explained what happened to them in the forest.

"We only found a couple fresh-er bodies. The rest were decayed or decaying."Craig finished. Tweek shuddered at the memory.

"We have to find the people that are still alive." Did I just say that? Everyone looked at me.  
"Stan is right. If that was you out there, wouldn't you wanna be saved?" Kyle backed me up. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy -which is possible- and slowly started nodding.

"We'll go tomorrow then." Kenny declared and looked around as everyone nodded.

"We have to go back to the cabin, Tweek is really freaked out." Craig told us as he and Tweek left the cabin hand in hand.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go have a shower." Token announced.

"I'll come too." Said Clyde following him.

"I'm k-kinda hungry Kenny." Butters looked at Kenny.

"Ok, well we're gonna go back to the cafeteria." Kenny informed us as he and butters left.

As everyone left I noticed a smell. It was a nice smell. It smelt like strawberries. It was coming from Kyle. I walked up to him and smelt his hair.  
"What the fuck Stan?"  
"Your hair smells like strawberries." I said before walking into the bathroom, smiling.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Sorry, that chapter kinda sucked. I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to update the next chapter soon. It's gonna stat getting to the more important parts soon. Please review cause they make me happy and the also make me update faster.  
Bunny xoxo


	8. The Plan Fails

I am so so so so so so sorry that this took so long. I have had so many assignments due, basketball and I've had heaps of tests and don't have much time to do anything anymore. Thanks to the people that reviewed and to the people that are still reading, especially considering how long it takes for me to update. Also, Flashbacks are in third person. I put the flashback in to show how Kenny and Butters became friends, cause they don't talk that much in the show. I almost forgot they are really OOC in this chapter. Now without further ado I will end my authors note and you can read the actual story...

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I woke feeling something was not right. The door was open blowing a cold breeze into the room. I looked around the room seeing Kyle is his usual orange pyjamas lying next to Stan in his blue pyjamas, and then I realized something was missing: Butters. He wasn't in his bed, he wasn't in my bed, he wasn't in the bathroom, he wasn't in the room at all and he wouldn't have left cabin without waking me to go with him.

I scrambled out of bed and over to Stan and Kyle.

"Wake up! Butters is missing!" I shouted at them shaking Kyle's shoulder.

"W-what?" Stan mumbled looking over at me.

"He's not n the room anywhere and the door is open."

"One of the other guys might have come over. He could've gone back to there cabin." Kyle said sitting up.

"He would have told me."

"Maybe he didn't want to wake you."

"He wouldn't have left without me."

"Maybe we should just check with the others before we go out looking for him." Stan said breaking up our argument.

"Fine." I whispered as I turned away.

"Look, Kenny" Kyle said getting up and putting a hand on my shoulder "we know that you and Butters have become very close and he means a lot to you, but" Kyle glanced at Stan before continuing "maybe we should just wait until the morning before we start looking. I mean it will be brighter, we'll be able to see bett-"

"Kyle, I can't wait that long, between now and then something really bad could happen. Craig and Tweek said they only found a few body's that means there are probably more things out there. I can't let anything bad happen to Butters. I love him." When i finished i turned around to face Stan and Kyle. They were looking at me like i had just announced the world was going to end.

"Kenny, if you really feel that strongly, we can leave now. We can go get Craig and that." Stan told me. I could hear the compassion in his voice. He always cares about that kinda thing.

We got dressed fairly quietly, I could hear Stan and Kyle whispering, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When we left the cabin it was still dark, I checked my watch and it was only 1am.

"Kenny! Kenny can you hear me?" I heard the unmistakeable sound of Butters voice. I looked ahead to see if Kyle and Stan noticed. They were still walking towards Craig's cabin.

"Kenny! Help! W-Where am I? K-Kenny I-I'm scared!"

I can't leave him there. I have to help him. I looked at the forest, it had a sort of eerie look to it, but I had to help him. I spared one last glance at Stan and Kyle before racing into the forest. Running around at night reminded me of when Butters and I first became friends.

_-Flashback-_

_Kenny walked through the dark streets of South Park. His parents were fighting again so he left. He didn't want to have to put up with their fights anymore. As Kenny turned the next corner he noticed another blonde walking around; Butters. Butters looked around and spotted Kenny. Butters waved so Kenny walked over to him._

"_W-well, hey Kenny. What are you doin' walkin' 'round this late?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing. My parents are having another fight so I decided I was gonna go for a walk."_

"_Oh, well, my parents grounded me a-and sent me to bed without dinner, so I waited 'til they were asleep and snuck out to get something to eat." Butters explained, rubbing his knuckles together._

_A smirk formed on Kenny's face '_maybe he's not as much sof a goody-two-shoe as I thought'

"_Sneakin' out aye Butters? Didn't think you had it in ya." Kenny said putting an arm around butters neck._

"_... Ah... Did you wanna, um, come get something to eat... with me?"_

"_I would, but I got no money" Kenny shrugged_

"_I-I can pay"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I don't wanna e-eat alone."_

"_Well, if you're sure."_

_Kenny and Butters walked to KFC just talking and playing around, by the end of the night, they were friends._

_-End Flashback-_

"Butters? Where are you Butters? Butters?" My voice echoed as I explored the area, trees towering high above me.  
"K-Kenny? I-I love you!" Butters shouted from somewhere in the trees.  
"Butters? What are you talking about?"  
"I have to tell you before I die."  
"Wh-what are you talking about? You're not going to die, I won't let you."  
"Kenny, please help me."  
"Where are you?"  
"I-I don't-" that's all he said before there was a scream. I couldn't deny, it was defiantly Butters scream. I ran as fast as I could in the direction that Butters voice was coming from.  
"Butters," I shouted, he had to hear me, "I love you too."  
_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_  
Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger, but I got make sure I get reviews. This is why I forget to update. I forget about the story, what reminds me is when I get a review or fav or alert.  
Lilyth xoxo


	9. Did You Here That'

I seriously wrote this at 1:50 am so if its not all that great I understand. :) Also I do relies that you are expecting me to put up the next part off the butter/Kenny chapter, I'm sorry but I'm not, I have other couples to write for. It's ok you only have to wait a few more chapters. It would take if less time if I got more reviews –hinthint- I forget that there will be a surprise in this chapter, you can decide whether it's good or bad. Also This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet, I will post the beta-ed version when I get it.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Tweek had stopped shaking, which meant he was asleep, so I was content with just lying in the bed playing with his hair. I look over at Clyde and Token in the other bed. Token had his arms around Clyde's torso and was kissing the top of his hair. Did I mention that they are a couple now? I think I might have left that out. Only Tweek and I know about it at the moment. They think they're gonna get teased or something, but if they have noticed our whole class is gay. The only guy in our class I don't think is gay Cartman, but only 'cause he looks like him and Wendy have 'a thing'.

To interrupt our moment of peace Stan and Kyle ran through the door, holding hands and talking extremely fast. As soon as they entered Token and Clyde jumped apart like they had been burnt. The sudden noise woke Tweek up and he was shaking more now than before.

"Shut up and start from the beginning." I said, flipping them off. They shouldn't have woken my Tweek up.

"Kenny woke up and Butters was missing so-" Kyle started.

"Wait, Butters is missing?" Token asked.

"Yes. Now please let me finish. Butter was missing so he woke us up saying that bad stuff could happen to him and how he loves Butters and doesn't want him to get hurt." Clyde opened his mouth, about to say something, but Kyle put his hand in stop motion and continued. "So we were on our way over here to get you guy to help us look for him, When Kenny went missing too –don't interrupt me- he was only walking a few steps behind us and when we turned around he was gone." Kyle finished, he was still hold hands with Stan.

Tweek was shaking so much now, I thought he was going to shake himself to death. I hugged him and kissed his forehead to calm him down a bit. It worked. He was relaxing a bit, well as relaxed as Tweek can get. Token had put his arm around Clyde's waist pulling him as close as possible, not caring if Stan and Kyle saw. I think they did, but decided not to say anything.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Uh, what?" Was Stan's ever so intelligent reply.

"Well, shouldn't we be, like, I dunno, helping them?"

"Uh… yeah, but, _you're _fine with going now? It's still dark you can barely see anything out there." Kyle answered looking confused. "We could go alon-"

"Dude, our friends are in danger, of course we wanna go out now. Plus we can't let you go out there alone." Token put in.

"W-when a-a-are we-we -Gah- gonna g-go?"

"Well, now I guess. But are you guys sure?" Kyle asked us one last time.

"Yes, of course we are. Now let's go." Clyde spoke for the first time since they entered. We all quickly got dressed and headed outside. Kyle said we should all stay in one big group, at least for awhile, to lower the chances of any of us getting taken.

I still had my arm around Tweek's shoulder, keeping him as close to me as possible. I looked over at Token and Clyde, they were whispering to each other, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. Kyle and Stan were _still_ holding hands; every now and then they would say something.

"C-Craig. Did-did you h-h-hear –GAH- that?" Tweek said looking up at me.

"No. I didn't hear-"I got cut of by a loud howl. Tweek jumped about 5 feet in the air before burying his head in my shirt.

"Calm down Tweekers, it's only a wolf" I told him, patting his hair softly.

"J-just a wolf?! Are you i-insane Craig?! Wolf e-eat people a-and b-bite them and r-rip them up –Oh God- What if one eat me Craig o-or worse w-what f one e-eats YOU!" And he calls _me_ insane. Wait did he just say a wolf eating me would be worse than one eating him.

"C-calm down Tweek. I won't let the wolf hurt you."

"But-but what about y-you!" he mumbled burying his head in my shirt again. It's in this time I look up and see the others have kept walking, not bothering to wait for us. I tell Tweek we have to keep moving to catch up with the others, but after another five minutes of walking straight, I still don't see them anywhere.

"C-Craig we haven't caught up to them yet. W-what if something bad hap-happens to them?! What- What if the wolf got them, o-or the lady t-that as singing o-or-"he stopped talking as my lips touched his.

I can't honestly say I haven't thought about kissing Tweek before, but this isn't what I imagined it would be like; this was a hundred times better. He had stopped shaking, actually he was completely still and I could feel him calming down.

I pulled away when air was necessary, as not to scare Tweek and make him think I was trying to smother him. I smirked slightly at what was before me. Tweek had stopped moving, his face a look of shock and a massive blush on his face.

"Calm down. Nothing is going to happen to them." I said taking his hand. We started walking again but didn't get very far when we heard a ruffling behind us as something emerged from the trees…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I bet you hate me so much right now, but just as a warning, the next two chapters will possibly end in cliffhangers too. Possibly. Remember, Reviews give me inspiration and make me update faster. I want at least a hundred reviews by the beginning of the third chapter or it won't be posted. Keep that in mind… ok it probably will be posted, because I'm not that mean and because I love you all. =)

**-Everyone else- **Awww

Anyways, until the next chapter…

Lilyth xoxo


	10. The very important question

Heyy guys. I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have an important question that is vital to the continuation of this story. I know so far that this has been kind of a scary story, but I dunno if I should do what most south park episodes do and turn this into a comedy. So here is my question:

Should i continue it as it is, making it a scary story or

Make it into a funny story?

Please tell me soon, because the soon i find out, the sooner the next chapter will be up.

Thank you all for sticking with me

Love Lily xx


	11. Spliting up!

Ok, thank you guys for all your support, here's the next chapter.

"Uhh, guys? Where are Craig & Tweek?" Token asked from behind us.

"They were right behind us a second ago, now they're gone," Clyde added.

Kyle & I glanced nervously at each other, before looking back at Clyde & Token. We couldn't go backwards, in case whatever it was that had them, got us, but we couldn't just leave them.

"We-we should keep going-" Kyle started.

"What?! No! No way! They are our best friends, we can't leave them," Token argued.

"Our best friends are out there too!" I shouted back.

"Guys, listen to me! We should keep going, if they were captured, we'll find them when we find the others," Kyle explained calmly, though I could see he was panicking.

"And what if they were killed?" Clyde questioned, catching us off guard, "We won't find them then!"

Kyle didn't have an answer for that, so just stayed quiet.

"We have to go back," Token said.

"We can't. We won't be able to find them, we weren't on a path. And if they were... captured," Kyle supplied, not wanting to admit the possibility of them being dead, "the only way we could help them is by freeing everyone else & hopefully them."

Token & Clyde looked at each other & reluctantly nodded.

After a few more minutes of walking we came to a path that randomly started from the middle of nowhere.

"Um, should we follow it?" Token asked, unsure.

"I-I don't know. Kyle?" I looked towards the boy in question. He had his 'I'm thinking & if you interrupt me, I'll kill you' face on. Token looked like he was about to say something, but i shushed him. After another minute of silence Kyle finally said something

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but i think we should split up-"

"What?!" Token, Clyde & I all shouted.

"Shh, I think it would be best-"

"Best? It wouldn't be best. Staying together would be best. We'll be killed if we split up. Kyle, have you gone insane?" Token finished.

"Calm down & let me explain," Kyle said rationally, "Two of us should follow the path, it may lead to where the others are being held. If those two can free everyone else, they can all escape & get help in case people are still missing. However, if the path doesn't lead to when the others are being held captive, then our best bet would be to continue the way we are going, hoping we run into the hostage base, so to speak."

I nodded in understanding &continued "The path looks like it's been walked on a lot & there were a lot of campers, so it would make sense that they are wherever the path leads to, but-"

"If it's not where everyone else is being held, then there is probably something very dangerous down that path. Something that will most likely kill whoever goes down there. In which case, it would be safer to not follow the path-"

"So we just won't go down there," Clyde tied to reason. This time it was Token who shook his head.

"We have to, in case the others are down there. So two people have to follow the path, which could possibly lead to their death, to try to save nearly 50 people. And if they succeed & them & all those other people are freed they will go & get help to save the two people that didn't follow the path & any other people still wandering around. "

"Yes, but, the people who didn't follow the path may end up finding the others & saving them, by then the people that did follow the path will probably be dead. However, if the people that followed the path, found the people & got help, the other two that didn't follow the path may be dead by the time the help arrives," Kyle explained.

"Wait, so, if we could get help after we find the people, why couldn't we get help before we found them?" Clyde inquired.

Kyle, Token & I exchanged glances before Kyle attempted to answer.

"Um, well, anyway, who's going which way?"

"I'll follow the path," Token answered.

Clyde looked over at him and replied, "I don't wanna leave you, but I-I'm not going down that path."

"I- Clyde..." Token looked up at us for help.

Kyle glanced up at me; I nodded & answered, "We'll take the path if you want."

"Well, if we never see you again, it's been nice knowing you," smiled sadly & came over to hug us.

"Don't think like that Clyde, nothing's going to happen to any of us," Kyle reassured him.

We finished with the hugging & walked off following the path. Kyle was practically glued to my side, but i wasn't complaining.

I suddenly remembered the dream. That dream felt like it was years in the past. I looked down at Kyle. I knew he was trying to look brave & fearless, but deep down he was terrified.

"Stan, can you please stop staring at me?" Kyle asked, smiling softly, "You know, you lied."

"When?"

"You told Kenny camp wouldn't be that bad," He replied, his smile turning sad.

"Kyle... I-" I was cut off by a loud screech, that obviously wasn't human.

"W-What was that?"

"Kyle, I need to tell you something."

The screeching came again, but was closer this time. Kyle tugged on my hand & we started running. I didn't know how far or for how long we were running, but abruptly Kyle pulled me off the path & behind some trees.

"Stan, where are we?" Kyle whispered. The moon was shinning, lighting up his face and hair, revealing a scratch across his cheek.

"I-I don't know," I replied, throwing his arms around Kyle in a tight hug. I heard a cracking noise behind us.

"Stan, What were you gonna tell me?" Kyle whispered as the sound of... _something _got closer to us.

"Kyle, I-"

Suddenly the _Thing _getting closer to us stopped. Without even having to turn me head i could tell it was staring right at us.

I'm sorry; I know I'm horrible for not updating & now leaving you with a cliff-hanger. If you want to flame me, by all means flame away. Or even withdraw reviews, I know, I'm horrible. But I have good news; I'm just about to start writing the next chapter. I'm gonna try to finish that before I have to go out to dinner.

Love you all

Lily xx


	12. I believe in a thing called love

_**Heyy, guess who?? Ok, this is the one form a couple of chapters ago about Kenny. Also Character Death in this chapter. Sorry, it had to be done.**_

I was running as fast as I could through the forest trying to find Butters. My voice was sore from shouting his name. I stopped abruptly when I saw a pink bit of material on the ground. I picked it up & saw the _Hello Kitty _logo on it. It had to be from Butters' pyjamas. When I looked down to where I picked it up from I noticed it was right next to a paw print. A very_ large_ paw print. A very large paw print making a trail. I immediately took off running again, following the trail this time.

Now that was actually following a trail I started shouting butters' name again.

"Kenny?" I heard a reply.

"Butters? Butters, where are you?"

"I'm-I'm... I don't know."

"Just keep talking I'll follow your voice."

"Hurry Kenny, please, I-"

I suddenly burst through some trees & into a large clearing. Off to the left a bit was Butters. He was lying down & covered in blood.

"Kenny!!"

"Butters, what happened to you?" I asked as I knelt down beside him.

"Were-Werewolves, Kenny. Th-There were werewolves. They pushed me around a bit &-& then they left. They just- I think they heard you."

"What?"

"They were s-scratchin me & hittin me, but they stopped, th-then a few minutes later I heard your voice."

"Why would _I_ scare them off?"

"I-I dunno Kenny, but whatever ya did saved me. I-I love you Kenny," Butters confessed, blushing.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

I heard a pained yelp about 100 metres away & turned to see an injured looking werewolf scurrying away. Suddenly I remembered what Kyle told me about mythical creatures when he had to write an essay about them.

"Butters, I know why the werewolves left. Werewolves are scared of love," I explained.

"But, how- Kenny watch out!" Suddenly Butters turned into a large yellow wolf and pounced on something behind me.

I watched the Yellow wolf fight with a large grey one. They bit & scratched each other until the yellow one cut the grey ones chest open. After the grey one was down a brown wolf & a white wolf step forward & began to attack. Suddenly the yellow collapsed. I ran over to it as it changed back to Butters' lithe form.

"Butters? Butters are you okay?" I asked as I fell to my knees beside him.

He blinked a few times in confusion & asked, "Kenny? Is that you?"

I pulled his body closer to mine & hugged him tightly to my chest. I was afraid I'd lost him after just finding him. I'd noticed all the werewolves shied away from us with pained, hungry & angry looks. It was then I noticed Butters crying. It was in that brief moment that one of us must have stopped focusing on love because a huge -probably the biggest left- black wolf ran full force towards us. I only just had enough time to flip Butters around when I felt a stinging pain ripping through my back.

Butters let out a scream of anguish & clung to my chest. The werewolf that attacked me was slowly backing away.

I slowly registered the fact I was dying. I cut Butters of mid-chant of I love you with, "Butters, shush. I know; I love you too. Nothing will ever change that," I ignored the pain in my back as I moved my arms to wrap around Butters, "Remember, death has never kept me before."

"B-but what if... this time-" He started.

"I won't let it. I love you too much to leave you Butters. I-I..." I didn't have the energy to finish my sentence.

"Kenny? Kenny please wake..." the rest of his words were a blur to me. Suddenly, I was no more.

_**I know it's short & I'm sorry. I know I said I was gonna post this quicker, but I seemed to have lost track of time.**_

_**Please review. **_

_**Love you all**_

_**Lily xoxo**_


End file.
